In many sports, considerable skill is required for catching and throwing a ball either by hand as in, for example, the sport of volleyball, or with an implement, such as a racquet in tennis or a stick in lacrosse. Typically, a player practices by tossing the ball back and forth with another player or by tossing the ball against the side of a building or cement wall to play what is known as wall ball. Such practice is often not convenient and may not be available when and where needed. Thus, there is a need for a recoil wall for practicing throwing skills and that is relatively easy to assemble, portable and inexpensive to manufacture.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a portable recoil wall for ball practice that may include a target resiliently supported on a foldable frame that is supportable in a plurality of inclined positions by a collapsible sustaining assembly that is coupled to the frame.
Another embodiment may comprise a recoil target that may be removably attached to a structure such as, for example, a netted lacrosse goal. The recoil target may have a foldable frame that may be moved between an extended position wherein a target sheet is centrally and resiliently disposed in a central opening defined by the frame and a second folded position. At least one clamping assembly may be provided to removably clamp the target to a portion of the goal.